My King
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Con la muerte de su madre y el secuestro de su padre, ahora Barry deberá alzarse como el nuevo Rey para proteger a su pueblo. Para su suerte, tiene a Oliver cuidándolo.
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo Rey

**N/A:** Esta era una idea que estuvo mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, ahora por fin me he animado a plasmarla. Al principio no sabia si hacerla One-Shot o un Fics de algunos capítulos, al final me decidí por el hacerlo en varios ya que el One-Shot iba a quedar ridículamente largo y ¿Soy la única a la que no le gusta eso? Esta bien que sean algo largitos pero, como que ha la mitad del capitulo me estreso y no logro terminar de leerlo. En fin. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos don de DC Comic's y compañía.

* * *

 **Capitulo Uno: Nuevo Rey.**

* * *

La niebla poco le deja ver el campo de tiro, la mañana se encuentra muy fría debido al avanzado invierno que les azota, mas suave que en épocas anteriores, pero Oliver no le presta atención a ese "minúsculo" detalle. A soportado climas horribles en escenarios aun peores, esta acostumbrado a eso aunque halla veces en los que las situaciones le superan. Esta era una de ellas: El Rey Henry había sido secuestrado por los Keystone, el reino vecino que desde hacia mas de diez años venia con una disputa territorial absurda con ellos por el valle de Sakaar y el lago que le rodeaba. Los Allen, la familia real, habían elegido dialogar con el reino de Kaystone para hacerles entender porque el valle le pertenecía totalmente al reino de Central y no a ellos. Pero nada había servido y los Palmer habían decidido casi declararles la guerra al llevarse a Henry en una emboscada sucia, tramposa y cobarde.

Con la muerte de la Reina ya hacia catorce años debido a una grave enfermedad - _o eso le habían hecho creer a todos-_ , el príncipe tomo rápidamente la corona para calmar al pueblo que parecía caer en la desgracia con sus lideres ausentes y una declaración de guerra al girar la esquina. A pesar de su joven edad, Barry era digno de alzarse con la corona y liderarlos a todos. Muy a pesar de las quejas de Wells de porque debería alguien mas tomar el trono y no un chico que se pasaba las tardes jugando en los bosques con sus amigos creyéndose exploradores de la naturaleza. Alegando decir de la existencia de criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales.

Oliver no estaba de acuerdo con Wells, porque aunque Barry se había convertido en uno de los reyes mas jóvenes en portar la corona hasta ahora, sabia que estaba mas que capacitado para hacerlo y guiarles en un camino lejos de la guerra en la que Keystone quería hacerles caer con provocaciones y secuestros. Sabia que Wells no era el único en creer que Barry no debería tomar el trono, Jay también lo hacia a pesar de que sus intensiones eran totalmente distintas al del consejero real. Garrick no quería que el castaño tomara el mando por temor a que algo le sucediera, así como a sus padres. Caitlin opinaba lo mismo ¿Pero quienes podían detener a Barry? El menor había aceptado su derecho como legitimo sucesor y una vez hecha la ceremonia, nada podría cambiarlo.

Ahora que Barry era el Rey oficialmente (desde hace dos meses), su obligación como arquero era aceptar sus mandatos, guiarle en cuanto pudiera y seguirlo ciegamente en todo. Nada que no hubiese hecho antes, en realidad. Barry y él habían sido amigos desde hacia años, que el menor hubiese tomado la corona no había cambiado en nada... O algo, tal vez. Oliver no quería pensar en eso.

Suspirando con pesadez y dejando que un halo frió escapara de su boca, tomo su carcaj repleta de flechas y su arco para encaminarse hacia el puesto de tiro para practicar un poco antes de reunirse con la Legión de Vigilancia y la Guardia Real. Tampoco es como si necesitara entrenar, era el mejor en lo que hacia pero ya se había vuelto una costumbre para él levantarse al alba para lanzar un par de tiros al gracioso muñeco de paja que Cisco preparaba para él. En esta ocasión, el divertido muñeco estaba vestido con los colores característico del reino de Keystone: El azul intenso y un morado oscuro.

Disfruto mucho llenar de flechas aquel insignificante solado keystoriano falso.

-Deberías dejar tus fuerzas para cuando suceda la verdadera batalla, Oliver -dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Oliver giro sobre si mismo encontrándose con Felicity envuelta en varios polares para escapar del frió, la mujer era una inventora del nuevo mundo que los Allen habían tomado bajo su cuidado casi al mismo tiempo que él cuando llego herido y desnutrido al reino siendo perseguido por los Al Ghul.

-¿Batalla? No creo que haya alguna como para presumir mis dotes con el arco, cariño -respondió Oliver son sarcasmo, guardando la flecha que había estado a punto de utilizar como ultimo tiro.

-¿Decepcionado?

-Nunca.

-Estupendo -acepto con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él- Para nuestra suerte no eres el único que piensa así, he oído que los guardias murmuran. Dicen que están aliviados al saber que Barry no ha caído bajo las provocaciones de los Palmer y que no habrá una guerra por mucho que ellos nos quieran quitar. Wells por el contrario no esta para nada conforme con el camino al dialogo que Barry quiere llevar.

-Ese hombre lo que quiere es llevar una guerra a Central, se piensa que el Reino de Starling y el Pueblo Costero estará de nuestro lado solo porque si. Aun cuando Lady Nora estaba viva llenaba de sus estúpidas ideas al pueblo... -escupió venenoso Oliver, enfurecido por como el consejero llenaba de ideas absurdas a Barry- Cree que por los años de amistad que hay con los reinos vecinos, ellos nos ayudaran sin mediar nada.

-Wells sabe que tenemos su ayuda. Aun cuando Pueblo Costero no esta en condiciones de una guerra.

-El Reino de Central ha ayudado a muchos pueblos en tiempos de crisis. Wells no es estúpido, sabe que Pueblo Costero fue beneficiado por Central y que le debe mucho, si una guerra se abalanza contra nosotros no solo el pueblo de la costa deberá acudir en nuestra ayuda, el Reinado de Roch y Gatewey también lo harán por mucho que no estén preparados.

Felicity hace una mueca rota con los labios y Oliver simplemente deja de hablar. Sabe que a la mujer no le gusta hablar sobre la posible guerra que cubre sus cabezas o en la ausencia de Henry en el castillo, aquellos son temas que ponen nerviosos a todos muy a pesar de que es algo inevitable. No es como si Oliver quisiera hablar de eso, pero tampoco va actuar como si nada estuviera sucediendo y el camino del reino fuera un lecho de rosas y arboles de golosinas. La cruda realidad era que el Rey había sido secuestrado, una advertencia de guerra circulaba libremente por el palacio y las cosas podrían empeorar al saber que posiblemente hubiera un traidor entre los allegados del nuevo Rey.

Era difícil para ellos saber que había un traidor circulando a sus anchas por allí, espiándolos y esperando el momento justo para atacar a Barry y al reino. Por lo que solo los mas cercanos a la familia Allen se les tenia permitido ingresar a las alas reales y saber de información importante que luego, dependiendo el caso, se les seria informado al pueblo.

-¿Para que has venido en primer lugar, Felicity? -pregunta Oliver sin llegar a ser grosero pero lo suficientemente molesto por el como había interrumpido su entrenamiento mañanero.

-Juth dice, y sito textualmente: "Dile al idiota de Queen que traiga su trasero de inmediato o le haré comer avena por los próximos nueve meses".

\- Aah, Juth. Que bella y amable mujer obesa -canturrea cruel Oliver, burlándose.

No era extraño para nadie la sana rivalidad que había entre la cocinera y el arquero real, porque ambos se tenían permitido decir el voz alta los defectos del otro sin llegar a producirse un odio o desprecio total. Felicity, al contrario de Thea o inclusive Cisco, no estaba contenta con ello por lo que le propina un buen golpe al brazo a su compañero para regañarle.

-No digas eso. Anda, vamonos antes de que nos perdamos el desayuno y Juth no nos deje ingresar hasta le medio día.

Felicity vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia el castillo, caminando elegante y haciendo resaltar sus costosas telas doradas. Oliver frunce el ceño y la sigue de cerca callado, no quiere decirle algo tonto y que luego ella fuera con el chisme a Barry para que éste viniese a reprenderlo. Prefería no hacerle perder el tiempo a su Rey, por mucho que a su amigo no le molestase pasar tiempo con él... con ellos.

* * *

Oliver Queen había nacido y crecido en el reinado vecino de Starling, junto a su familia. En un pueblo cercano al reino, donde su familia se alzaba por ser parte de la "Guardia Real" de un modo mas sigiloso y precavido. Tenían dinero para mantenerse y darse ciertos lujos de vez en cuando. Pero cuando fueron atacados por los Al Ghul un fatídico verano, resultando sus padres muertos, se vio en la obligación de abandonar el reino al no recibir ninguna clase de ayuda por parte de los reyes y supuestos amigos, vagando por meses hasta llegar a Central una mañana lluviosa y donde los parámetros del bosque estaban casi abandonados por el paso del tiempo. Fue mucha suerte el que un vigía lo haya divisado entre la malesa crecida.

Oliver había llegado al Reino Central tiempo después de que la Reina Nora muriese. En un principio, había creído que no le dejarían ser parte del pueblo gracias a quienes le perseguían y el apellido que portaba consigo; pero el Rey Henry había sido benevolente con él y dejo que un plebeyo de veintiún años cualquiera viviera entre sus habitaciones hasta recuperar sus energías y poder mantenerse por si mismo. Trabajando como cualquier otro del pueblo.

Fue allí cuando conoció a Barry, el pequeño hijo del Rey.

Por aquel tiempo, el príncipe se sentía solo y con la muerte de su madre estaba bastante aislado de los demás. Aun de su propia familia. Su llegada solo sirvió para que el castaño volviese a ser aquel chico optimista nuevamente, aunque Oliver lo ultimo que quería por aquel entonces era ser de niñero de un príncipe que lo seguía a todas partes como cachorrillo. Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, Oliver se encontró trabajando como escudero para el Rey y siendo buen amigo de un niño de doce años.

Tiempo después se unió a ellos una inventora, Felicity Smoak, quien había llegado para probar suerte en Central. A pesar de que los Inventores no eran bien vistos en muchos reinados por sus locas teorías y practicas no convencionales en el arte de la "ciencia", la mujer fue bien recibida por el Rey y rápidamente se vio en trabajos junto a Cailtlin y Cisco, otros dos chicos que querían seguir por el mismo camino del avance bio-constructivo, fuera lo que aquello significara. Oliver no lo entendía. Joe - _viejo amigo de Henry-_ por otro lado, opinaba que su Rey debía dejar de acoger muchachos que llegaban a sus puertas buscando una calidad de vida mejor o de lo contrario ya no alcanzarían las habitaciones para mantenerlos a todos ellos. Oliver nunca llego a saber si Joe lo decía en verdad o solo bromeaba por la generosidad del Allen mayor.

Tampoco era como si fueran muchos, después de todo solo eran Barry, Caitlin, Iris, Cisco, Felicity y él viviendo entre los pasillos del enorme castillo victoriano. Siendo los dos últimos los únicos mayores de edad como para marcharse a vivir al pueblo, como había ofrecido Iris en un arrebato de celos. Cabe decir que ni Felicity ni Oliver abandonaron el castillo, y no para poder provocar, en aquel entonces, a una pequeña Iris West, sino porque fue el mismo Rey quien se los ordeno.

Estaba feliz con su vida a pesar de todo, luego de lo que había sufrido. Su trabajo fue progresando a lo largo del tiempo y llego a ser un excelente arquero, formando parte, nuevamente y de forma verdadera, de la Guardia Real. Mas específicamente guardaespaldas del Príncipe Barry.

Luego de cinco años estando bajo el manto de los Allen, su vida volvió a dar un giro enorme una noche oscura al descubrir que su hermana Thea estaba con vida y hurtando en el Reino como una vil ladrona. Eddie, un escudero de la Guardia de Joe, fue quien la capturo junto a Jay en una emboscada en la Plaza de los Cardenales.

Su hermana había asesinado y robado valiosos objetos de Starling y pedían su captura, pero siendo Central el reino quien la tomo y donde Thea también había cometido delitos, fue honor de ellos el dar su sentencia para horror de Oliver.

El arquero había pensado, en un principio, liberar a Thea del calabozo del castillo y huir hacia Pueblo Costero. Si tomaban unos caballos y provisiones para su recorrido, llegarían en dos semanas tranquilamente. Pero Oliver sabia que no podía hacer tal cosa. El Rey había hecho mucho por él, había depositado confianza en su persona y le había cuidado cuando nadie mas lo hizo, seria un hijo de puta si le pagara tal trato traicionándolo. Por lo que hizo lo único que estuvo a su alcance: Ofreció su vida a cambio por la de su hermana. A _un recuerda la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial la de Barry, cuando intento intercambiar su vida por la de una ladrona._ Henry no acepto tal trato, asustandolo. Y antes de que en verdad pensara en huir con su hermana, el Rey le comunico que había logrado bajar la sentencia de Thea y que ella solo pasaría un año y medio encerrada antes de poder salir a trabajar para el reino y pagar su deuda. Oliver, agradecido, pidió su custodia. Henry se había disculpado con su joven arquero al no poder dársela, ya que temía que Oliver no pudiera hacer valer las reglas del juicio al tratarse de su hermana, y cedió la custodia a Joe. Oliver lo acepto de igual manera. Su hermana iba a estar bien cuidada con el otro hombre.

Después del año y medio cumplido, Thea fue liberada y puesta a trabajar en los valles al limite del reino. Cazando, transportando madera para el invierno y cualquier otra tarea que mantuviera ocupada a su hermana durante el siguiente año que transcurrió.

Si, su vida fue tranquila a pesar de que los conflictos con Keystone fueron agravándose.

Ahora, ocho años después, su lealtad para con los Allen quedaba demostrada al verse como uno de los pocos que tenia permitido entablar personalmente con el Rey. Jugar un papel importante en la seguridad del reino y hablar libremente con Barry sobre las decisiones futuras que éste tomaría para esquivar la guerra.

Al llegar a la cocina, Juth lo observa molesta pero se abstiene de hacer algún comentario grosero gracias a la presencia del Rey en la cocina.

Felicity hace una reverencia digna y se siente en una esquina de la mesa para comer. Barry asiente soñoliento y le regala una sonrisa, su cabello rebelde luce ligeramente mojado y sus ropas le cubren por completo para alejarlo de la helada mañana. A pesar de no ser necesario, Oliver se reverencia y espera a que fuera el menor quien le deje sentarse a desayunar a su lado. Barry rueda los ojos molesto y, con un movimiento elegante de su mano, le indica a su arquero que tiene permitido sentarse a comer con él.

Oliver procede, sentándose a un lado de Barry, y espera a que llegue su té. El olor a hierbas le relaja y el pan recién horneado hace rugir a su estomago. Barry sonríe y gira hacia su cocinera.

-Juth, sirvele una ración a Oliver ¿Si? Empieza por él -dice el Rey, inclinando su cabeza de lado para observar al arquero- Es quien mas lo necesita.

-Mylord, no es... -intenta negarse Oliver.

-Oh, cállate -interrumpe Barry, divertido- Ademas, deja de llamarme "Rey" o "Mylord" ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es viniendo de ti?

Oliver no contesta a su pedido, nunca lo hace.

Desde que Barry cumplió los dieciséis años, Oliver dejo de llamarlo por su nombre para pasar a ser el famoso _Mylord._ El menor renegaba con él por ello, diciendo que no hacia falta que entre los dos hubiera tanta formalidad aun cuando tenían compañía. De su familia y amigos, el aquero era el único que se había negado a llamar a Barry por su nombre. Y ahora con su titulo de Rey, las cosas se pusieron peores.

-No te esfuerces, Barry. Oliver es necio como mula, nunca sedera -ríe Felicity, encantada con el hecho de molestar a su ex pareja.

Oliver les ignora y sonríe cuando Juth posa frente a él su té siendo acompañado por rodajas cortadas de pan en una cesta pequeña con mermelada de fruta y jugo de naranja. Siente la boca hacerle agua por tal visión y su estomago rugue por ser prontamente alimentado.

-Al terminar, reúnete conmigo en mi habitación, Oliver -dice Barry de manera casual.

El rubio siente su cuerpo tensarse al oír las palabras de su Rey pero termina aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada seria. Felicity les observa con curiosidad al igual que Juth, pero ninguna de ellas dice algo al respecto.

El desayuno sigue su curso de manera silenciosa. La falta de Cisco se hace notar y Oliver desea, solo por esta vez, que alguien mas en la mesa hable de lo que fuera para ya no sentir la mirada penetrante de Felicity a su derecha taladrándole como flechas - _cruel ironía-_ y la odiosa presencia de Juth a sus espaldas. No es idiota. A mas de uno le molesta su profunda amistad con el Rey y la devoción que éste le profesa, aun cuando el mismo arquero parece ser indiferente a sus brillantes ojos y aquellas sonrisas que parecen durar mas cuando Oliver esta cerca. Como parece ser la persona en quien mas confía, cuando no debería ser así. Lo ha oído antes, el como algunos parecen disgustados por la confianza ciega que el Rey deposita en su arquero. Pero si a Barry no le importa, a Oliver menos.

El rubio devora su comida, comenzando a ponerse nervioso debido a las dos mujeres. Finge que no le afecta, colocando esa fría expresión en su rostro de asesino serial.

Oye a Barry reírse a su lado por su expresión. Ante aquello, Oliver se permite relajarse... solo un poco.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hasta aquí la primera parte.

Ya sabemos hay un conflicto grave entre Central y Kaystone por territorios fronterizos _(Que si se lo piensan bien, soy problemas que aun hay en la vida real)._

Henry Allen cae prisionero del enemigo y su hijo, Barry, toma la corona.

No todos coinciden con Barry y prefieren lanzarse a la guerra para terminar el conflicto con el reino vecino.

¿Quienes son los Al Ghul? ¿Acaso ya no están detrás de Oliver?

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **¿Porque creen que Oliver se siente reacio a llamar a Barry por su nombre?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


	2. Chapter 2: El Heredero de la Corona

**N/A:** Gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario sobre la historia, ojala les siga gustando :)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la DC comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Dos: El Heredero de la Corona.**

* * *

Los pasillos se le hacen ridículamente largos y tediosos, tan interminables que pereciese que fuesen infinitos, lo ha pensado desde la primera vez que llego y Joe lo guió las primeras semanas para que no se perdiera y reconociera cual escalera le llevaba a los puntos importantes del castillo.

Las paredes están frías y cubiertas de cuadros simples pero bonitos, la gran mayoría pintadas por la difunta Reina Nora en sus años de juventud junto a Henry. Las otras, de idiotas petulantes que se creen talentosos dioses por el simple hecho de pintar con un lienzo sobre una hoja en blanco. Los grandes ventanales se encontraban abiertos de par en par aun con temperaturas mínimas ha pesar de sus protestas para que estas, al menos, se encontrasen cubiertas con cortinas para que nadie pudiese ver lo que sucedía por allí desde el exterior. Pero claro, la voz cantante del Rey había ordenado ha mantenerlas abiertas y lo que Barry ordenaba, se cumplía. Oliver había intentado persuadirlo, Barry simplemente le hizo oídos sordos y le sonrió petulante cuando le ordeno dejar el tema de lado. Según el chico, era importante aprovechar la luz del día. Para Oliver aquello era una tontería y lo que verdaderamente importaba era su seguridad.

A pesar de su estatus como Rey, Barry seguía conservando su misma alcoba en el ala Oeste del castillo. Allí donde pocos accedían debido a que el ala Oeste casi había sido abandonado por el paso del tiempo y la disminución de los integrantes de sangre azul. En la antigüedad, los Allen habían sido una numerosa familia real. Ahora, tan solo eran Henry y Barry. Pero a pesar de aquello, nadie parecía importarle verdaderamente el que solo quedase un heredero al trono. Muy a diferencia de otras décadas donde mas de un hermano se disputaba por la corona. El arquero se planto frente a la puerta y toco tres veces, el sonido de sus nudillos chocando contra la madera hizo un eco profundo entre los pasillos enlazados. Oyó murmullos del otro lado de la habitación, así como pasos apresurados antes de que el menor le permitiese ingresar con un simple: _¡Pasa, Oliver!._ El arquero simplemente negó suavemente antes de abrir la puerta, que ya no rechinaba, e ingresar para cerrar esta misma a sus espaldas.

Barry se encontraba a medio vestir, con su espalda al descubierto y sus ropajes reales sueltos en sus caderas. La camisa dorada se encontraba solitaria sobre la cómoda al igual que las pieles de osos que el Rey utilizaba para abrigarse de las heladas. Oliver observo atento a la piel expuesta de su Rey antes de voltear la mirada para no distraerse. No sabia si llegaba un punto en el que Barry lo hacia a propósito o solamente le daba lo mismo que él le viera casi desnudo.

\- ¿Para que me necesita, _mylord? -_ pregunta Oliver, inclinándose en dirección al Rey con respeto.

Barry ignora la profesionalidad de su arquero, coloca sus ropas de manera lenta y sonríe quedo a su viejo amigo.

-Sabes que hoy debo reunirme con el mercader de Breaks para hablar sobre los impuestos a ganancias que hemos visto complicarse debido a que Pueblo Costero nos ha subido el precio al transporte de lana y telares. Debido a eso, los precios de telas subieron demasiado y no todos pueden darse el lujo de pagar cincuenta monedas de oro por un pedazo de tela -le explico brevemente Barry- Por eso he decidido brindarles mas caballos pura raza para soportar tales viajes entre la nieve para disminuir el costo del viaje y así reducir el precio en los mercados.

Oliver abre los ojos impresionado sin poder evitarlos.

-Sabes que no puede dar sus caballos, _señor._ Mucho menos los pura raza. El concejo no lo permitiría, recuerde que la prioridad sigue siendo su seguridad y sin los caballos no podremos socorrerlo a la hora de una emergencia.

-La prioridad, Oliver, sigue siendo mi pueblo -le corto Barry, enojado- Ademas, la Guardia Real perfectamente puede realizar patrullares con caballos de campo sin ningún tipo de problema. Sabes perfectamente que ellos nunca se alejan de los limites del castillo ¿Para que quieren entonces caballos de fuerza si ni siquiera se internan en el bosque? Los viajeros del mercader necesitan los caballos mas que nosotros.

-Pero...

-No te estaba pidiendo una opinión sobre que es lo que voy hacer. Simplemente me pareció correcto el que lo supieras -dice Barry, utilizando aquel tono de voz que odiaba usar con Oliver. Como si fuera un ser superior y no su amigo de hacia años.

Oliver mordió su lengua para evitar decir algo estúpido y asintió en dirección al Rey, inclinándose para demostrarle su respeto a la decisión que ha tomado. Pudo ver perfectamente la mirada arrepentida de Barry, pero éste no dijo nada para disculparse. Oliver sabe que el chico tiene razón. Si ellos les entregaban los caballos pura raza, aquellos que fuesen capaces de soportar las heladas y las complicaciones de la ruta que conectaba Pueblo Costero con el Reino de Central, entonces las perdidas en el camino serian mínimas y el costo del transporte de telas se reduciría haciendo al mercado mas accesible para aquellos que necesitasen protegerse del frió invierno.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que se sintiese preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo, _de su Rey,_ si algo llegase a suceder. Los caballos de campo eran capaces de soportar las vigías al exterior del castillo pero no soportarían una batalla si algo los llegase atacar. Los mas probable es que los animales se asustasen y terminasen haciendo mas daño que un bien hacia la seguridad que trataban de brindar. Pero aquello no parecía importarle a Barry, que parecía mas preocupado por la suba del precio de la tela que su propia seguridad.

El Rey, una vez listo, sonríe en su dirección y toma su mano suavemente, casi entrelazando sus dedos. Oliver ignora aquello y lo observa estoico.

-Deja de pensar y acompáñame a correr antes de que el medio día nos sorprenda.

Sabe que no es una orden, que si quisiera podría decirle simplemente que no. Saltarse aquella practica e invertir ese tiempo en lo que él quisiera sin recibir replicas de Barry ni nada de eso, pero aun así, Oliver siempre accedía a acompañar a _su_ Rey. Siempre hacia lo que Barry quería.

* * *

Barry era un excelente corredor. Era el mas rápido del pueblo y no porque lo dejasen ganar a propósito por su estatus real, sino porque el joven en verdad era apasionado en ello y era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo una vez que sus largas piernas comenzaban a correr largas distancias, cruzando los caminos en el campo de tiro y perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Era increíble, sobretodo cuando el Rey parecía correr a una velocidad sobrehumana que hasta para Oliver era muy difícil seguirle sin evitar quedar kilómetros atrás con los pulmones casi colapsando y observando al mocoso tan fresco como lechuga. Con una sonrisa burlona y un _que viejo estas_ por parte de Allen.

En sus años de adolescencia, Barry había intentado abandonar su herencia al trono y en listarse en la Guardia Real como caballero o escudero. Ser parte de aquellos hombres que protegían al pueblo a pesar de todo, sin recibir demasiado a cambio. Barry era muy bueno, siempre certero con la espada y gran luchador, muy a diferencia con el arco y flecha donde el mocoso era un desastre. No dejaron que Barry usara un arco desde el incidente del carruaje de Caitlin, aun así le permitieron conservar una flecha de roble como recuerdo. Pero Henry nunca le permitió ser parte de la Guardia y con el pasar de los años Barry comprendió que haría mas bien estando a la cabeza del trono que allí abajo blandiendo una espada listo a esperar morir a pesar de que aquellas probabilidades fueran escasas; después de todo fue Oliver quien le entreno para saber protegerse ante todo. Pero por mucho entrenamiento que Barry tuviera, Oliver seguía prefiriendo a su amigo sentado en su trono, donde estaba a salvo, que allí junto a él combatiendo contra el enemigo.

Oliver respira profundo, el aire frió se cuela en su cuerpo y tiembla despacito, como si se tratase de un escalofrió. Su Rey trota en su dirección, con aquella sonrisa petulante que tan bien conoce y sin un ápice de estar cansado. En sus ojos se muestra la diversión del asunto, como si disfrutara el verle sufrir por casi perder sus pulmones con tal de seguirlo en su "hobby" de correr aun con la aguanieve sobre ellos.

\- ¿Cansado, Queen? -pregunta Barry, agachándose a su lado.

Oliver no puede evitar fulminarle con la mirada. Con sus ojos azules cansados pero que aun así tienen la suficiente energía como para enfrentarse al muchacho que se ríe bajito mientras apoya su mano desnuda sobre su hombro derecho en son de una camaradería que el arquero no quiere sentir ahora, porque Barry es un mal amigo que se burla el no poder correr a su ritmo. Como si Oliver tuviera la culpa de no tener esa energía interminable que el joven Rey poseía. Esa loca hiperactividad que le acompañaba desde niño y que el arquero soportaba con total paciencia.

\- ¿No tenias trabajo que hacer, su majestad? -pregunta en un gruñido, respirando compasadamente.

-Si. Pero eso no evita que pase tiempo contigo, Oliver.

Sus palabras son un susurro que estremecen el cuerpo del mejor arquero del reino. La mano de Barry se resbala suavemente por su brazo y Oliver reacciona de manera brusca, haciendo al joven Rey respingar logrando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo. No salen quejas de su boca, pero sus ojos verdes demuestras el cansancio hacia Oliver, quien desvía la mirada para no sentir culpa hacia el rechazo a la muestra de cariño de Barry. Retrocede tres pasos lejos del joven, niega rotundo y gira su cuerpo para volver al castillo. Lejos de los ojos de Barry. Lejos de su acelerado corazón.

-Oliver... -le escucha susurrar, pero no se detiene. Sigue caminando a paso firme, como si las rodillas no estuvieran comenzando a temblarles como gelatina- ¡Oliver!.

Ahora si se detiene. Porque no fue su amigo quien lo detuvo, no fue su compañero de travesuras quien lo llamo. No. Fue su Rey, fue la voz demandante y firme de su superior quien lo ha llamado para que girara su cuerpo y lo enfrentase. Y Oliver no puede ignorar eso. Porque no puede olvidar que por mucha amistad y hermandad que hubiera entre él y Barry, el menor sigue siendo una autoridad en todo el reino por igual, aun por sobre él y sus deseos. Que si bien Barry nunca usaba su autoridad para dirigirse a él, aun podía ejercerlo como si estuviera hablando con un guardia cualquiera. Con un pueblerino cualquiera.

Oliver gira su cuerpo y lo ve caminar hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla en alto. _Lo heriste, idiota._ Todo en Barry, ahora mismo, demandaba respeto y Oliver no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia bajo en son de sumisión. Una sumisión que complace a Barry, logrando que una larga sonrisa le invadiera el rostro. El arquero finge que aquello no le ha dolido y sigue los pasos de su Rey hasta el interior del castillo.

Ninguno dice nada, van a paso silencioso entre las habitaciones haciendo a Oliver inquietarse; nunca le gustaron los largos silencios en los que se internaba Barry. Caminan a paso rápido hasta la Gran Sala donde el mercader de Breaks espera a Barry, pero no se detienen allí. El joven Rey se disculpa con el hombre canoso y cansado, ordenandole a que le esperase en la cocina donde el chico le explicaría su plan sobre el transporte de tela. El hombre mayor agradece su tiempo y obedece a la orden sin replicar nada, estando seguro a que el Rey no se tomaría mucho tiempo antes de la reunión que el mismo Barry había programado. Uno de los guardias mas jóvenes que estaban en entrenamiento, Jackson, se lleva al mercader entre los pasillos ofreciendole algo de comer, a lo que el hombre mayor acepta gustoso. Oliver voltea nuevamente hacia Barry y este le ordena solo con la mirada seguirle nuevamente hacia su habitación. El viaje hasta allí es nuevamente bajo un manto de silencio que le perturba. Barry camina de manera tensa y Oliver se pregunta que es lo que estaba molestando a su amigo. _Sabes que es lo que le molesta._ Oliver prefiere hacer oídos sordos a la voz de Thea en su cabeza, prefiere ignorar lo que le impulsa a estar cerca de su Rey.

Llegan sin decirse nada aun. Barry le ordena con un movimiento de mano a esperarle en medio de la habitación mientras hurga dentro de su gran ropero de roble.

-Yo soy el único heredero a la corona, como sabes... -empieza Barry, en un susurro lento y suave. Su rostro ya no esta enojado, mas bien relajado- No tengo precisamente familiares directos ni nadie mas para que tome el mando del Reino de Central, aun ni siquiera alguien lejano como para venir a mi -sigue hablando, tomando algo entre sus manos que el arquero no llega a ver bien- Si yo no pudiera ejercer mi lugar en la corona como corresponde, no habría nadie que tomase el mando porque, exactamente, no hay nadie mas. Eso me llevo a pensar que... -Barry hace una larga pausa antes de girarse hacia él y caminar a paso firme- Si algo llegase a pasarme, no habría nadie que los liderara por un buen camino.

El chico se planta frente suyo, solo a centímetros. Barry saca de entre sus manos la Corona del Plata, aquella que uso como príncipe aun cuando Henry estaba presente. Le obliga a extender sus manos y coloca la pequeña corona entre ellas con cuidado, aferrando sus dedos a sostenerla bien. Oliver abre sus ojos de par en par al comprender dicha acción.

 _No... No puede ser aquello. Barry no puede..._

-Por eso, he decidido y decretado que tu... -interrumpe sus pensamientos el menor-... eres el siguiente sucesor del Rey. Tu tomaras el trono, Oliver.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si algo le llegase a pasar a Barry, Oliver quedara como el nuevo Rey de Central ¿Como tomara aquella noticia el arquero?

 ***** El invierno comienza a complicar las cosas en Central y Barry tiene un plan para eso ¿Como resultara?

 ***** ¿Como se tomaran los West ante la decisión de Barry a hacer a Oliver el próximo sucesor?

 **¿Arco y flechas?**

 **¿Supervelocidad?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
